


【鸣佐】长眠之鹰[原著向车/监禁调教]

by ArchiveReservedForCarRace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:36:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveReservedForCarRace/pseuds/ArchiveReservedForCarRace
Summary: *避雷：剧情改动有私设，鸣人先接手再见佐助。开起车的黑化鸣，各种道具。大概有点弱化助>.>*更新缓慢





	【鸣佐】长眠之鹰[原著向车/监禁调教]

**Author's Note:**

> *避雷：剧情改动有私设，鸣人先接手再见佐助。开起车的黑化鸣，各种道具。大概有点弱化助>.>  
> *更新缓慢

【DAY 1】初回

嗒、嗒、嗒、嗒……  
鞋子踩踏在冰冷的石质地板上，脏污的灯泡中细短的灯丝颤颤巍巍透出幽暗的光芒，照着这条狭窄过道的石壁与地面上。  
灿烂的金发在稀薄的灯光中变得暗沉，随着他低垂的头向下随意耷拉，一只手插着橙色运动装的口袋中，另一只缠满白色绷带的手则紧紧握着一提鼓囊囊的纸袋。潮湿的霉气顺着石壁的缝隙渗透在空气中弥漫，幽暗颤栗的灯光只能照得出他垂头弓背，静默的淡淡身影。  
嗒、嗒、嗒……  
脑海中偏又浮现出那日里六代目火影的脸，卡卡西双眸锐利。  
“鸣人，佐助永远不可能完全回到木叶，神在形不能在。他依旧归属于木叶，但不能再踏入这里，这是上层与长老团共同协商后，考虑其功过而下的最后通牒。”  
自己反复辗转，这么多年追逐的身影，宇智波佐助，从起飞向往天空中卓越青鸟化作翱翔苍穹，穿过层层云蔼如迅雷般的高傲雄鹰。  
“我会让他留在木叶。”他这样说着。  
“鸣人，这是命令，不要任性。……况且他的自尊也不会允许他留在这里吧。”黑色面罩下的老师作为火影讲出安慰的话语，“不论是宇智波这个姓氏，还是过往立场，这是各国协商才得来的宽限。他同意为木叶效力，认可你的梦想之时，就已经回来了啊……”  
不，不一样。  
精神上既然已然信誓旦旦答应继承的和平之梦，又怎么能够容忍他肉体仍然四处流浪？也许他们本就互为对方的猎物，互相撕咬互不放过，他终于吃到了佐助同样孤独的灵魂，却仍然无法紧紧抱住佐助命里自由展翅的肉体。  
大概从他终于擒获到那只在漫漫长夜中目光如炬的鹰开始。  
“佐助这条命是我的。”他会想尽办法，“卡卡西老师，请相信我，我决定尝试一次。”  
他会想尽手段，哪怕折断那双搏击长空还尚有余力的翅膀。  
嗒、嗒……  
鸣人带着这样一幅恹恹的驱壳，一路踏着这样清脆的步履声响到底。  
面带刀疤的高大男人打开面前的机关铁门，机关咔吱咔吱响起，冰冷的机械交叉摆弄埋入两边森森石壁中。“鸣人来了啊。”  
“是，伊比喜老师。”他抬起头扯了扯嘴角。  
“六代目说你有四天的时间。”伊比喜陈述，侧身为人让开了牢狱房间前狭窄的入口。  
“是，我知道。”目光对焦了正对门口坐落在坑洼旧木桌上的昏暗的煤油灯，他稍微抽抽鼻子，直了直腰迈开脚走入房间。  
“上面并没有下达审判犯人的严格命令，所以……”  
鸣人顺着伊比喜示意的目光看到了里间，一道道牢笼般的铁栏困住了世间最桀骜不驯的雄鹰。另一盏照亮大片潮湿的霉气的煤油灯放在床头桌角，也照亮了静靠在背后石壁，坐在那张铺着薄薄床垫的石床上在休息的男人，幽冥般微弱的光照得男人发色更加乌黑，怠倦地垂着脑袋，似乎眼睛上还蒙盖了什么东西，浑身被咖色的布料禁锢控制起来的样子像个蝉蛹。  
“只是用禁术严格封印住了他双眼的瞳力，以及这样基础的捆绑限制行动措施。”伊比喜这样讲解道。“这是里间的钥匙。”他将银色金属质物件放在桌子上。  
鸣人将手中紧握着的纸袋子搁在木桌上，手指松松搭在桌面。“诶，稍等……这期间你也会待在这里吗我说？”  
伊比喜好像笑又好像哼声一句转过头，头也不回地径直向房间外走去。“不会，鸣人，你值得相信。除了那个封印瞳力连带使用查克拉的禁术你解不开以外……六代目没有吩咐太多。”  
他呼吸一口气，鼓起平日里希望的生机，提高声音应和着，向着离开的背影挥挥手。  
“知道了，麻烦伊比喜老师了！”  
望着这个满脸刀疤的上忍离开的背影在这片幽深的走廊中一点点变小，用力握住门口的机关闸，将其拉下去。  
直到视线中拷问上忍的背影也逐渐消失在了机关重重的缝隙中时，空气忽然被抽空一般寂静起来，四周皆是森森斑驳厚重的岩壁，包裹着这座地下高阶忍犯的归宿之地，灯影有意无意窜动。喉咙中的霉味好似结成一团时，心头开始火烧般焦热地向上蔓延，耳畔在相对密闭坏境中响起声波样的细细鸣音。  
四壁森严肃穆，木叶真是有困兽的好地方。  
他喉中动了动，发出音节。  
“佐助。”叫出这个名字就好像叫到了碧蓝苍穹中那一朵闲云，正如其查克拉一样带着一股细碎的电流一样通遍全身，好些天没见到这个人没叫过这个徘徊在唇边千万次的名字，仅仅三个音节就顿然通体舒畅。  
那边尽管被裹得严严实实，扎着皮带捆绑限制的人，在听到熟悉声音时早已心中清醒。  
眼前一片漆黑的盲人状态总是无法一时半会适从，少年时代总是畏惧着自己在视线恍惚中弄丢了独属于宇智波的强大天赋，此时此刻，在长时间眼前陷入无法运作的漆黑时，竟反而有种安息一般的安宁。“你来这里做什么？”  
“当然是说服你。”  
“我已经没有什么好说服的了。”他靠着墙壁坐直身体。“鸣人，你已经赢了。”  
鸣人没有接话。  
事实上只是被封印了查克拉与眼睛的他，看不到那双染着沉沉阴翳的蓝色眼眸，如一匹虎视眈眈的野兽，目光穿过铁栏聚焦在他身上。  
没过一会儿，他听到纸袋的窸窣声响，鞋底与石面的接触声，于是便是钥匙转动打开沉重的铁锁，层层缠绕在牢笼一般里间铁栏上的铁质链子，宛如地狱恶鬼咒怨般的声响，随着鸣人层层打开解开锁链声响在寂静中尤为清晰。  
“你想离开吗？佐助。”鸣人一边解着条条锁链一边问道。  
“啊，卡卡西告诉你了吗。”虽然是问句的话语，却由他不可置否的语气闲聊起来。  
这大概，是羁绊多年的挚友之间最平静的一次闲聊。  
“放心。”佐助声音并不大，骄傲自负的声音带着倦意，好似在叹气一般，“我不会再背叛木叶了。”  
“可是你却，还是要离开木叶。”  
“鸣人，这不是我心血来潮地出去闲逛。”他声音一停，话锋顿转，“……没想到是你不信任我。”  
鸣人又不接话了。  
牢笼的铁栏门被打开了，打开这湿气中锈掉的铁门，仿佛腥咸的恶心感也传达到手骨神经。他走入了困押佐助的牢狱中，更近看到了蝉蛹一般浑身被包裹控制的男人。手脚都由几截皮带牢牢地扣在一起，眼中的黑发男人在这片肃穆森严之地显得格外归顺。薄唇紧抿，细白的面部轮廓才有这些年从未见过的柔弱，那双总是闪着电光火石，杀机四伏的宇智波家的眼眸被禁锢在黑色的面罩下，面罩上判官红笔批注一个血滴色鲜红的封字。  
“佐助，我更想要你留下。”  
“我已经归属木叶了。”  
“可是那不是真的归属！”他掩起那双在室外碧海蓝天的眼眸，将手中的纸袋愤懑丢在这张囚犯的床上，心头火气难掩，一条腿跪上床，上前用力拥抱住男人薄而有力的身躯，耳根互相磨蹭起来，“佐助，你，最好完完整整地留在木叶。” 留在我身边。  
胸膛的热度好像可以共通。  
佐助微微侧头，声音有些无奈，“鸣人，离开木叶是为了调查大筒木氏的由来，没有人逼我。所以呢？”  
徒然松开的怀抱令两人之间寒气肆意。  
耳边忽然传来纸袋子的翻折声音。  
鸣人在那一袋子所谓的“用具”中翻找着，听起来似乎是一袋子各式各样的东西被翻动磕碰在一起发出意义不明的声音。  
许久，听到鸣人在身旁嘟囔了一句“找到你了”。  
他下意识侧过头时下颚被带着温热体温的手捏起来，两人的上唇及牙齿不小心磕碰在一起，吃痛间唔了一声却措不及防接受了一个更深的亲吻。  
鸣人的双唇带着火一样的炽热感和他钝痛的上唇撕咬的动作一般啃动他的双唇，被钳制的下颚无法合上，灵活的舌舔舐过磕得发疼的牙齿在更深的口腔中肆虐，勾起他的舌传递上漩涡鸣人特有的热度。他眉头紧锁，被紧束的身体无法挣扎，体内的查克拉丝毫不为所动，尝试着睁开的眼睛只会因为封印的压制而陷入更深的幽黑，涎水因为合不上的嘴而滑下去，而五脏六腑都在这种抽干他的深吻中仿佛要失去知觉。  
男人的手使着全力钳制着的下巴无法合上，尽管潮湿的吻离开时，依旧张着口，佐助抬着下巴不住喘气，自觉自己现在满下巴水渍的样子定然十分滑稽。  
直到一股冰凉的液体触上他的味蕾，带着一种苦涩的味道，顺着他的舌尖被倒入口中。  
“喝下去，佐助。”鸣人诱导的口气说着。  
散发着渗骨凉意的液体堆积在嗓子眼因为他的呼吸而轻轻冒泡。  
是什么药？如果现在能够看到的话，自己想必会用这样的眼神投去质疑……不，是要用天照抹杀眼前的人。  
苦涩的药物一点点向着食管流动时，两个人都再没有发声，心下一沉，想起终之谷那双和自己遥遥相望的坚定眼眸，还是全数咽了下去。  
“我不会让你死的，这不是什么毒药。”鸣人松开手中对他下颚的紧紧钳制。  
然而苦涩感还是顺着喉咙和食道蔓延起来。  
“鸣人，你想耍什么花样？”  
“带回你。”鸣人沉声。  
“什么？”  
“你根本就不知道我……有多重视你吧我说。” 他一边说着这样的话，一边翻折着纸袋，把藏在里面那些凭着听力根本无法辨别的物件倾倒在床上另一边。  
“我……”  
正想说“我们明明早就算清这一切了”这样的话语，却因下腹突如其来肆意流窜的钝痛侵袭而颤抖起身体。  
“这么快就会见效了嘛。”鸣人上手开始为他扯开那些封锁住他行动的，细致地扣在身上的条条皮带。  
冷汗随着黑发鬓角向下滑落，腹中的钝痛感因为没有体内随处可以调用的查克拉流动感而尤为明显，他下意识想要缩起身体，四散的痛觉汇集往下腹，就像是被拳头按住肠胃再用力搅动的感觉。  
他紧紧咬住牙齿避免自己痛叫出声——又或许此时的他根本不想在漩涡鸣人面前露出不符合“宇智波佐助”这个身份的样子，“你……要是……想带我走……”他在一片痛楚中颤抖着身体，碾着牙齿说着，“大可不必……用药……”  
一条条皮带的银扣被那双手解开，鸣人看着他艰苦难耐的样子，掌心橙色的查克拉轻轻流动，温暖的气息顺着鸣人解着皮带的手触碰到他颤抖的身体后便流入他更深层的皮肤，抚慰着他严寒刺骨的痛觉。  
“我不是要带你走……”他轻轻说。心中接着无法讲出口的欲望，但是也无意伤害你，我的佐助。  
温暖强大的查克拉驱逐着那些阴寒冰冷的潮意，缓解着肆虐绞杀在肠胃致命一般的痛苦。  
眼前的黑暗与深渊都感觉不到的时候，大脑随着失明后被放大的痛觉给予他片刻的幽冥般的晕厥。

苦尽甘来。  
令人寒冷悲戚的痛苦之后，带来的大概就是天堂般热情又无所顾忌的无上快乐。  
宇智波佐助睁开眼睛时，翻了个身，依旧天罗地网眼前一片漆黑，浑身禁锢早已被人解开，只有独独剩下的右手被原本用来禁锢浑身的皮带，绑在实心铁的床柱上。他下意识抽了抽手，并无法逃脱。  
潮湿寒冷的空气无法浇灭他身体内的欲望，燥热的身体赤裸地暴露在空气中，下体紧绷的感觉明显预示着他已然勃起的事实，双腿磨蹭间，大腿根部以及整个大腿内侧尽是一片光滑与油腻的触感。最令他极诧异的是，后穴里包裹着什么还在震动的玩意。在这片漆黑静默的世界中只能听到微弱“嗡嗡”的声响，于是头脑也在旺盛的火气中不禁变得昏沉起来。  
“呜啊……”刚刚清醒，他措不及防地小声呻吟出来。持续震动的东西正在他身体深处，触动着身体深处每一点神经震动着，链接着这一切罪恶的燥热，让他忍不住加紧双腿，臀部肌肉绷紧合住，用身后紧紧包裹着那玩意。心底不齿却又仔细品味着每一秒挑衅的震动，小巧又灵活的玩意随着他情不自禁磨蹭的双腿，在滑腻的体内被深深浅浅地挤压着，体内好像有火苗窜动着，震动太浅的话里面会发痒，太深的话却也会不够。  
身上因此更加发烫。更重要的是唯一存留的一点，世界上最后一位强大宇智波的理智，此时只会想要羞愧而死。  
这到底……  
“鸣人……嗯……” 他下意识寻找晕厥前身边的同伴。  
尽管在这个世界上看不惯他，憎恨他，也不会感激他的人有很多，但漩涡鸣人绝对不会站在那群乌合之众中。  
“佐助！”鸣人的声音从身边不合时宜地响起来，他散发着男性温度的躯体靠近了床上赤裸的，深深陷在燥热情潮中，白里泛着潮红的身体，“你醒来了啊我说……”  
他心中一凉。  
那双同样属于忍者饱经历练的男性的手掌带着略粗糙的触感摸上他身体。  
“你……” 手中无法凝结起任何一点的查克拉，想张口骂出来却又被差点脱口而出的呻吟憋回去。  
鸣人看着床上的黑发男人。  
佐助晕厥时药效就已经发散开了。解开束缚以后将他绑上床柱的时候，心中还在默念着一万遍的抱歉抱歉对不起对不起。  
然而都在之后看到的情境中被遗忘丢弃在脑后。浑身泛着淡淡潮红的样子仿佛身体都在为自己张开，蒙着一层薄汗的雪白的男性躯体没有一丝多余赘肉，在昏暗光线下带着一层柔美的光泽，摆弄着他细窄的腰将他躺平后，将带着宇智波家族基因特征的那双细长结实的腿分开，体型修长而完美，在晕厥时任自己肆意开拓那柔软嫩红的肉穴的样子显得可怜又可爱。  
为什么对眼前的人这么执着？笨蛋都会发现朋友这种借口是多么可笑吧，自己说了他就相信了。佐助这个一心追求力量的天才就这样相信着美其名曰友情羁绊的闹剧，两人就这样互相欺骗。  
现在既然佐助醒过来，也只好为他解释好发生的一切。“你已经知道了，那是春药。”  
柔顺的黑发随着他在床上不耐地磨磨蹭蹭的动作变得乱糟糟起来，佐助微微抬起翘尖的下巴，如果眼前没有封印的话，他一定在愤怒的看着鸣人。  
而那双肯定在愤怒中春潮绵绵的双眼是属于宇智波的，看到的话只会当场惨死吧……鸣人心中琢磨。  
“混蛋……”那双薄情的嘴唇在此刻变得红润而美丽，那张情色的口中溢出无法停止的喘息，“我要……杀了你……”  
“现在还不行的说，佐助。”  
鸣人说话的声音并不冷淡，好像还是原来那副志在必得的笃定与自信。他用手掰开佐助紧翘的臀瓣，经过充分顺滑后带着淋淋汁水的粉嫩肉穴暴露出来便会情不自禁翕动，汁液丰富又紧又小的肉穴里早已紧紧含住了他放入的那颗跳蛋不放。  
在跳蛋坚持不懈发出嗡嗡的声响的同时，他将两根手指径直插入那块肥美之地。  
“唔啊…啊……”浑身瘫软起来的佐助反抗不但并不成功，还下意识微微撅起屁股迎合了身后的动作。  
不用想也知道下身紧绷的感觉是什么，两根手指向深处探入着被那样柔软炙热的肉穴紧紧裹住，指尖可以触碰到那颗震动的跳蛋的尾巴，但正因为这样的动作把跳蛋顺着光滑的甬道挤入深处，细白的躯体因为这样突入起来的动作猛地痉挛。漩涡鸣人自己早已忍不住勃起了。  
“别、别再……！” 猛然痉挛的身体带给大脑完全失控真空掉的体验，本是与自己无关的淫词浪语好像也快在空白又沉闷的头脑中脱口而出，痉挛后的那副身躯又突然懈怠下来一样更加瘫软，随着鸣人规律搅动浅浅抽插的手指可以看到他胸膛上下起伏着。  
鸣人的指尖轻重不一地在他体内按压着，那双沾染阴翳的碧蓝眼眸紧紧框柱眼前牢笼中任人宰割的困兽。  
明明是公平竞争，互相强夺豪取，原本在终之谷战役后的一切，瀑布下的战斗掀起的那些象征着和平与公正与爱的浪花水雾，都应该尘埃落地。谁又能想到不久后被劝说落败的一方竟被困在情欲之中。  
“好不容易、好不容易才将你带回我身边。”他的呼吸也变得沉重起来，单膝跪在床上，在挡住幽冥的暗淡光线，在雪白发汗的身体上蒙上淡淡影子，“那么这就是我的选择……留住你的方式。” 两根手指在那张滴着汁水的小嘴中反复上下辗转按压后，离开了吸着他的温暖肉穴。  
一是将宇智波末裔牢牢与自己捆绑，排在第二的才是再次作为木叶的忍者。木叶人才济济，但是宇智波佐助这个人，不会再有第二个了。  
“佐助。”  
黑发男人不再向他抬起下巴回应多余的话，短暂痉挛后的男人并没有通过后穴突入起来的刺激达到高潮——又或者只是可惜停在了嬉戏极乐世界的临界点上，再颓唐地下坠。现在争夺口舌之快只会正中对方下怀罢了。夹着那颗不停歇工作的跳蛋，佐助心中却随之有一阵清明。  
鸣人并为此感到意兴阑珊。“这样看起来你好湿的说……” 他看着自己抽出手指后逐渐失去热度包裹，汁液在空气中蒸发发凉的手指，调戏了却又会觉得过火，“嘛，虽然这些都是润滑产品……你别生气。”  
尽管最后这句话补的毫无诚意，下一秒在一片身陷情潮内心却冰凉的黑暗中的佐助，浑身被又因为被暖流包裹而复苏起来。  
他弯腰又虔诚地低着头，缩起腮帮子，带着六道胎记的脸庞因为口中含住的性器而变形。尽管佐助看不到近在咫尺的画面，紧绷的下体却在旖旎的情欲中的到了这些年来从未体会过的特别照顾。少年时代被奉为一张白纸，却染指无尽复仇的孤独道路，复仇到头从未为自己谋取快乐。  
同是男性的器物，鸣人轻掩起双眸，敛起眸光中满载着男性不耐的兽欲，嘴唇紧贴着佐助热烫的性器，小心翼翼地将牙齿避开，湿热的舌顺着柱体的形状来回毫无章法地舔舐，微微抬起头仅仅含住前段时又用舌尖勾过柱头，仔细照顾着那条不断溢出粘稠体液的沟壑。本质上一样构造的身体，本应同是一股咸腥，他上下鼓动起嘴巴帮助情潮中的佐助撸动起来，收了收腮帮子使得口中一阵紧迫的压力。  
“哈啊……嗯……”他深深呼吸又吐气，喉咙中发出细微吟哦，鬓角略长的黑色发丝勾勒过他削瘦的面颊，却因为额头冒出的汗水积攒留下而沾在他光泽的唇角，形成就连鸣人也来不及抬头看到的旖旎春光。  
前面鸣人湿热的口腔包裹住自己性器有规律地撸动的同时，后面还夹着从未闲下来的那枚跳蛋。胸腔中的呼吸有力的起伏不稳，大脑中起雾一般糊做一团，未曾识得真正爱情的男人又怎么思考过性欲之海的磅礴，到头来只有兄长和部分同伴……所谓羁绊挚友的鸣人，这些事情都被强劲的药力与男性的欲望压制起来。下意识再一次扯动起手腕，若不是手被皮带绑在床柱上，他多么想本能抓住鸣人那头柔软的金发，然后按住那颗得罪了自己值得千刀万剐的头，控制着对方口舌速率，让他……  
他的小腹开始微微打颤起来，尽管鸣人看不到，却听得到佐助细声叹息般“嗯啊…啊……”声音提高了一些。他睁开双眼，那双同样带着欲火与占有的蓝眸看着他，带着从肉穴出来尚未晾干汁液的手指恶意玩味地抚摸上他性器下鼓囊的囊袋。  
他腹肌块状分明纹理优美，雪白细窄的腰部随之下意识动起来，将性器配合地下意识顶弄入鸣人湿热的口腔中再略抽出一点，简单动起腰部的动作却让身后肉穴因此将跳蛋向外挤，身体前后夹击流汗使得头脑中左右为难。  
虽是睁开眼，视觉中主要出现的是佐助下身稀疏的毛发，这个从小就面容姣好冷淡的戚戚少年，从大蛇丸巢穴初见时依旧仰之弥高，细眉挑眼的淡漠孤高永远是一副无欲无求的样子，因为只有复仇，所以才从不理会世间痴怨喜怒，不屑于凡人欲海情深。鸣人把玩爱抚着他囊袋的手停下动作，眸中一闪，再一次小心翼翼调整好牙齿，双唇沿着他的热烫的性器向下一点点吞噬更多，缓慢地将他的性器纳入口中，任由人早已体液泛滥的柱头顶上自己喉咙深处。口腔中被属于佐助的大量前列腺体液盛满，鼻腔中发出闷哼，保持着这个动作习惯几秒，蓝色瞳孔下意识睁大，嘴唇再次微微向上移动着抽出后再次深喉吞入。  
尽管一方并不因此舒适，情潮中意识模糊的宇智波佐助显然很满意这样周到虔诚的服务，在失去视力的同时更加清晰地感官与高潮的初次体验正在一波压着一波将他卷入窒息的深渊。他大口喘息着，脱离少年青涩才不久的男发男人被溺水般的浪潮送入人间中无比快乐的领域，终于在一次鸣人吞吐后用力吮吸柱头的瞬间，他面颊发烫，面色如春，挺了腰部保持着插入的姿势，身体僵硬着将一股一股精液射入对方口中。  
与此同时，身体反射性地舒展放松，汗水不断摩擦过床单，幸而昏暗光线下加上眼前的封印让彼此无暇顾及。  
佐助还在高潮后的余韵中默不作声，鸣人则是不知如何处理口中盈满精液与佐助那些过多的体液而无法说话。  
两人就这样沉默僵持许久。  
呼吸平稳许多的佐助首先开口，“你这白痴……”  
鸣人的六道胎记被撑得发圆起来，蓝眼睛无辜地看着佐助，尽管知道对方看不到，到至少能感觉得到刚才发生的事情吧，他指了指自己鼓起的嘴发出了支支吾吾的声音。  
“活该。”他当然知道自己射进了鸣人口中，虽然在性方面经验是张白纸，但多少男性的本能和多年所学见识让他也早有一定的认识，“我警告过你，不要做这些奇怪的事情。”  
鸣人突然想起什么一样，凑过去不顾男人谩骂的声音，手指再一次探入那挂着汁水的肉穴，一根食指伸进去在里面灵巧的动着。  
佐助忽然闭住嘴并且紧紧抿起来，又回到了之前缄默附带仇恨的那副微微颤抖的样子。本来已经开始下降的体温却在对方一直食指的撩拨下再一次被激发起细细薄汗，那双在上一次高潮中就已然发软疲倦的腿再一次难耐地磨蹭起来。  
果然还是得杀了这个混蛋……  
滑腻的肉穴随着鸣人食指的刺激吞吐翕动着，将嗡嗡震动的那枚跳蛋吐了出来。鸣人也心下一横将自己口中早就给捂成自己体温的满满液体一点点强行咽下去，腥膻粘稠的味道在嗓子眼将下去未下去的感觉并不太好，不过在那股比海水还咸的味道下去之前也送算是可以说话。  
他熟稔地关了跳蛋嗡嗡嗡的噪音开关，然后自说自话地开始解释起自己刚才突如其来的动作，“刚才听声音，这个已经快要被你排出来了，所以正好想着帮你拿出来的说……”  
够了，他不想听这种解释，只想知道吃错了药的是不是你漩涡鸣人。“闭嘴。”他打断了鸣人，声音有些试探道，“你刚才是……”咽下去了吗……？突然改口一下，“你怎么讲话了？”  
“啊，那个啊……”鸣人讪讪的笑声传来，嗓音想必因为喉咙眼里散不去的咸腥，听起来却不是那么清爽，“不能随便吐掉的话，也只能全部咽下去了吧我说。”  
“你果然是个白痴。”直接从对方口中听到真相好像如愿以偿一样，但其实脸上又是一阵不可避免的尴尬。  
“其实啊，佐助。”  
他听见鸣人那身运动装布料摩擦的声响后，对方抓住自己的腰部用力一转，“住手！”敏感的腰部被那双手用力抓住拧转，浑身也只好顺着对方的动作从侧躺翻转，平躺过来，心里在知道被下春药以后，便对这幅在男人双手游走抚慰下变得酸软发热的身体不抱有任何希望了。  
“我忍耐很久了。佐助也应该帮我一下的吧！”  
他身体一僵，鸣人勃起的事物顶在自己大腿根处，并且有意无意磨蹭起来，又硬又热的地方隔着对方那条橙色运动裤裤子，失去视觉但是脑海中的画面却变得格外清晰，快感随着画面席卷发散淫荡的指令给自己不堪的裸体身体，磨得他此刻敏感的大腿一阵发红。喘气又在一次被点燃。  
熟软的后穴发觉到了顶弄着自己大腿的坚硬柱物而忍不住悄悄翕动，不仅是体内瘙痒难忍，宇智波佐助再一次勃起了。  
他知道两个人的身体正面相对着，所以鸣人当然眼睁睁看着他再一次紧绷勃起，尤其是硬的开始分泌淫液的柱头。  
“我拒绝。”他尽可能冷淡地开口，也不知道鸣人有没有发现他不安的臀部，那两瓣深处正在渴望着对方那根比跳蛋粗大太多的坚硬肉棒插进来挠痒。  
鸣人的口气听起来可不太好，“……说得对，你也拒绝留在木叶。”他放开佐助的身体，被牢牢捆绑挂在床柱上的那只右手与禁术的封印使得他失去逃跑能力，右手手腕处因为皮带结实的磨蹭而泛红起来。  
黑发男人没有再反驳，可能是觉得与他不必再解释下去。他看着依旧燃烧正旺的灯影、佐助紧抿起来的淡漠薄唇、俊脸潮红着还有因为药而发情的身体，他迅捷地脱着自己那条带着漩涡鸣人色彩的运动裤，连同着里面印花的内裤一起急躁地丢在一旁。拨开床上的那些情趣玩具来不及收拾，燥热难耐的手滑过白皙有力的大腿根，抚摸着他大腿根每一寸漂亮的肌肉。鸣人清楚比起逃跑这种不符合宇智波的字眼，对方更想打一架，最好一起死在终之谷。  
双腿毫无防备猛地被那双手拉扯抬起来，收紧了那张渴望的肉穴，脑海中的理智差点在颠簸的动作中被隔断，他忍不住高声斥责了对方的名字，“漩涡鸣人！”  
没人回应他那点理智中惊慌的怒气。  
他的腿被迫架在鸣人身上的瞬间，对方已经扶着柱头插入了那张熟软的带着汁水的小嘴。“哈啊……！”因为被抬起腿而难以保持平衡的身体保持着姿势颤抖起来，初次被进入的地方尽管做过润滑，用力被那样粗的东西插进去，忍不住收紧，皱起眉头用力喘息起来。  
那张热的发酥的肉穴紧紧绞着他柱头前端。  
“佐助。”金发男人叫着落败颓唐的笼中之鹰的名字，声音柔和下来，他收起眼眸顺着形状笔直漂亮的腿大量过沾满春潮汗湿的身体，侧过脸用胎记纹蹭着男人光洁细长腿内，就像对方在蛇窟上从天而降时，他心急如焚却又怕冒犯到最重要的人，“放松一点。”  
“唔……”  
鸣人深呼吸，调整了姿势，将那双无力却颤抖挣扎的长腿稳固在自己肩膀，再向下俯身时，索性就将那一整根顺着被跳蛋瘙的发酥的润滑甬道深处用力捅进去，囊袋也随之用力拍打上又白又紧的翘臀。  
“嗯啊……！”  
挂在他双肩的腿随着他深深干进去的动作而猛地抽搐痉挛一下，忍不住被冲破禁区而发出媚态喘息的男人浑身更加性感美丽。蓝色的眼眸中蕴藏着骤雨暴风，那张酥软湿热的嘴巴紧紧含住他的肉棒随着痉挛的动作，甬道绞紧鸣人热烫的下体，用力吸着汲取柱头上那些带着精子的前列腺液体。  
两人都算是性经验不足，鸣人充其量也只是平时会手淫加上带着这个年纪男孩私下钻研性爱的认真。这一下深深操进去的动作也撩拨地他忍不住低喘出声。生理上爽的整个下身好像都被肉穴夹得失控，深深看着佐助的样子，就着肩膀上稳定下来的双腿，看着那张色泽红润的薄唇保持着张开喘息的姿势，压着那双长腿完全俯下身去，浅浅抽出肉棒在若有其事地缓缓插进去。  
“别…哈…鸣人…哈…”他喘息着，语言组织的迷迷糊糊模棱两可，伸出舌舔了舔自己在情潮中出汗又劳累的嘴唇。  
“想说什么？”鸣人声音极低地接着话，开始动起自己的腰随着操入紧实肉穴的快感，在润滑的汁液中，一浅一深律动带着汁水插溢出来的呲声律动起来。  
宇智波佐助此刻因为快感而抬着自己高傲的下巴难以放下，下身紧密连接的律动仿佛可以随时顶进体内不存在的子宫中，理智被身下淫荡的汁水声音浇灭，他随着所谓春药的药性渐渐提高声音，被男人深浅抽插的身体不由得叫出媚态，“这个…唔啊…等…这个、啊这个姿势……”  
口干舌燥时候下身却被鸣人干得好像更加湿淋淋。  
“佐助到底要说什么啊？”鸣人恶意调笑，散发着热度已然出汗的胸膛凑下去贴近他泛着红的白皙胸膛，低下头用嘴唇羽毛般轻轻四处吸吮吻着他胸前匀称的肌肉，舔舐过他胸前翘起的小巧乳粒。上身的动作轻柔无比，下面却用肉棒用力抽插捅着那张裹紧自己不放的淫荡肉穴，插得佐助不得不颤抖着身体，随着抽插的动作浑身都被向上顶弄起来。  
“混、混蛋…啊啊…”埋在佐助胸前金黄头发的脑袋像是待哺母乳的兽，吸吮玩弄着男人并无法产出乳汁的乳粒，浑身在加快的抽插中被一顶一顶不断向上蹭起身体。  
鸣人的囊袋拍打得臀部啪啪作响，终于在找到佐助将胸部高高向上引起，弓着腰在快感中淫叫得不受控制。他刻意从同一角度顶弄着斑驳不平的肉穴内壁，在湿滑的热浪中将发烫肉棒用力捅进去，每一次离开抽出都引发出肉穴一阵用力收紧仿佛要挽留。  
他紧紧将男人在快感中瘫软将要滑落的修长双腿压在胸前，坚硬粗大的肉棒再一次插入被撑得极大的肉穴，鼻翼间闷哼着挑衅，“嗯？”  
“啊…啊…太…太…嗯……”  
“什么？”早已习惯被这样惯性抽插的小嘴熟练吞吐着他的肉棒，看着黑发男人失控地摆动头，汗湿的黑发显得这个在情欲中的男人纯净清丽又妖冶色情，不耐地扭动着兴奋的腰，于是鸣人顺从了自己生理的渴求加快了抽插，肉穴仿佛天生就是他快感的温床贪婪地吃着那根男性器物，顿时水声都变得更加丰富起来。  
“太…太深了！…啊不行…”浑身紧绷起来调动起每一个瘫软的地方都开始剧烈颤抖，身体随着鸣人的动作动着腰部下意识抬起来无助地想方设法配合节奏，昏沉地摆着头却压抑不住口中兴奋的声音。“好…好快…啊……不嗯……”  
汗水顺着鸣人的额头低落在他白皙的胸前，“佐助好棒……”他用力压低佐助的双腿，停下在深深插入的肉棒凑过去亲吻着他削尖的下巴，  
“身体好淫荡啊我说。”他好似夸奖对方一样，趁着人还在快感中失神，一边亲昵亲吻着温柔启唇，“真是色情。” 从啃咬上他下唇开始唇齿交缠起来，他深吻辗转在那两瓣发凉的薄唇之间，却意外地得到了回应，彼此的低喘声中互相汲取津液的热吻交流着两个人之间躁动过热的情潮，分开时从黑发男人的口舌中挑出银丝无比煽情。  
“继续了哦。”也不等对方回应，俯视那高低起伏剧烈呼吸的胸膛，将佐助的双腿牢牢抓在自己肩膀上扛住，在被打出白汁的肉穴中继续下一轮剧烈快速地抽插。  
“嗯啊…不…停…！啊……停下……”他并不太舒服的样子扭动着身体。  
鸣人眸光一闪，径自突然抽出大半根，留着柱头在外后，出其不意地将整根没进去，挤压出更大的水声。  
于此同时，他注意到了佐助腹部以及胸膛上浊白的液体，身下的宇智波末裔被干到抖动着性器，前段一股一股射出精液。  
那双碧蓝色的眼睛中诧异却并无暇顾及眼下淫靡的场景，身体在射精后瘫软的躯体依旧在床上随着噗呲噗呲的抽插上下任金发男人随意摆弄。  
继续抽插不停地几下，金色的眉皱起，他闭上眼睛插入最后一下后迅速退出那片酥软的极乐之地，那之后紧接着将精液射在了床上。  
漩涡鸣人睁开眼睛，便对上了身下男人僵硬不变的动作，紧抿的薄唇，眉头微蹙，脸上潮红逐渐散去的淡漠，与刀削一般倔强骄傲的下巴。  
“佐、佐助……”  
“……滚。”  
在兴奋与这样畅快淋漓的性爱后，同为男性并且相信鸣人那些朋友鬼话的他，心渐渐沉到谷底。刚才自己高声的低声的叫床声音似乎还想在自己耳边，腰部酸疼困倦，整个人在一副倦意中充满厌意与恼怒。  
“我……”  
还没听到对方的解释，便听到了床边角翻动器具的声音。  
跳蛋震动所引起的一开始的快感似乎又从脑海中跳出来。他愤怒又无力，“漩涡鸣人，你把我当什么了？”  
果不其然，鸣人的手指拨弄着那个已经被操到红肿起来难以恢复的穴口，“我……最重要的人。”  
另一颗相对而言大一些的跳蛋被重新强行塞进了肿起并且尝试恢复的穴口。  
“……不要，鸣人……鸣人，为什么要这样？”重新吃下了一颗新的跳蛋的小嘴乖巧地将其容纳含好。  
“我不会打开这个跳蛋。”他撑着床凑上去轻吻着佐助眼前眼罩上“封”的字眼，小心斟酌着，“你是永远不能离开我的……另一半。”  
他的身体因为那颗跳蛋而无法轻举妄动。“滚。”  
他找来了原来配合着那一堆皮带控制着宇智波一切行动的厚重布料，对折两下盖在男人赤裸的身体上。  
“明天再继续吧，佐助你晚上想吃拉面吗？我带给你。”

TBC.


End file.
